Alexstraza
"Wewnętrzny ogień płonie najjaśniej" Tytani obdarzyli Królową Smoków Alexstrazę mocą strażniczki wszelkiego życia w Azeroth. Życiodajna na przestrzeni wieków wielokrotnie udzielała pomocy śmiertelnikom, często wiele przy tym poświęcając. Teraz szybuje w przestworzach Nexusa chroniąc każdy napotkany przejaw życia. Alexstraza ''(Alexstrasza)'' to Królowa Smoków, która jest odpowiedzialna za wszelkie życie na Azeroth i która zrobi wszystko by je ocalić. Początki Azeroth Tytani Wiele tysięcy lat temu na planetę Azeroth przybyli tajemniczy tytani - potężne istoty, których głównym zadaniem było kształtowanie planet według swej woli. W rzeczywistości ciała niebieskie były duszami uśpionych tytanów, a Azeroth nie była wyjątkiem. Jeden z członków Panteonu - Aggramar usłyszał wołanie planety, która prosiła go o pomoc. Jak się okazało Azeroth była skażona przez złowrogie istoty, znane jako Przedwieczni Bogowie. Aby zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się nikczemnych istot i zniszczeniu planety, tytani zaczęli działać. Ich pierwszym krokiem było stworzenie licznych konstruktów oraz opiekunów - tytanicznych strażników, którzy zostali obdarzeni przez Panteon różnymi mocami oraz stanowiły armię przeciwko Czarnemu Imperium Przedwiecznych. Minęło wiele lat, lecz tytani i opiekunowie w końcu zdołali pokonać Przedwiecznych Bogów i uwięzić ich na całą wieczność. Niedługo potem Panteon odszedł z Azeroth pozostawiając losy planety w rękach opiekunów, którzy zajęli się uleczaniem planety od skażenia jakie pozostało po Czarnym Imperium. Jedna z nich, Freya, zajęła się tworzeniem życia na Azeroth. Stworzyła ona rasę półbogów, którzy byli uosobieniami wszelkiej natury na planecie. Opiekunka kochała je jak własne dzieci, dlatego też połączyła ich egzystencję ze Szmaragdowym Snem - wymiarem, który był odzwierciedleniem świata rzeczywistego, lecz bez ingerencji innych istot. Jednakże półbogowie Freyi nie były jedynymi żyjącymi istotami na Azeroth. Proto-smoki Podczas wojny z Czarnym Imperium, tytani musieli także rozprawić się z władcami żywiołów kontrolowanymi przez Przedwiecznych Bogów. Nie mogli oni zostać unicestwieni, gdyż byli silnie związani z żywiołami Azeroth, toteż zostali uwięzieni w stworzonych przez tytanów Wymiarach Żywiołów. Jednakże część pomniejszych żywiołaków wciąż pozostawała na powierzchni planety. Ich pierwotna furia stopniowo zmalała i z czasem zaczęły się przemieniać w istoty z krwi i kości. Jednymi z takich form życia były proto-smoki. Proto-smoki były prymitywnymi stworzeniami, które szybko zdominowały Azeroth. Istoty te wzbudziły szczególne zainteresowanie tytanicznego opiekuna Tyra, który zaczął eksperymentować na jednym z nich - Galakrondzie. Jednakże podczas badań coś poszło nie tak i proto-smok został skażony wyzwalając się spod kontroli opiekuna. Narodziny Aspektów Sojusz proto-smoków Jak większość żyjących wówczas istot, proto-smoki były dzikie i kierowały się instynktem, choć niektóre z nich zdołały rozwinąć zalążki inteligencji. Stworzyły one nawet prosty język, dzięki któremu mogły się komunikować między sobą. Takich proto-smoków było niewiele a jednym z nich była właśnie Alexstraza. Miała ona dwoje rodzeństwa, brata Dralada oraz siostrę Yserę, która była chorowita i dosyć mała jak na proto-smoka, dlatego też Alexstraza bardzo się o nią troszczyła. Pewnego dnia Dralad zaginął, przez co starsza siostra zaczęła go szukać. W trakcie poszukiwań natknęła się na równie inteligentnego proto-smoka o imieniu Malygos. Poprosiła go o pomoc w odnalezieniu swojego brata, a ten zgodził się udzielić jej wsparcia. Dzięki pomocy Malygosa, Alexstrazie udało się odnaleźć Dralada, lecz niestety był już martwy. Jego zwłoki wskazywały na to, że został on pożarty przez inne stworzenie, a rzadko jakie istoty miały w zwyczaju polować na proto-smoki. Jakiś czas później Alexstraza wraz z Yserą i Malygosem wyruszyli na polowania w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Alexstraza chciała podzielić się schwytaną zwierzyną z siostrą, lecz ta jej odmawiała. Wieść o śmierci brata bardzo przejęła Yserę, więc Malygos starał się ją pocieszyć. Chorowita proto-smoczyca wyjawiła mu, że jakiś czas temu wraz z siostrą także odnalazła zwłoki proto-smoka, które wyglądały na ofiarę polowania. Alexstraza upomniała młodszą siostrę, że miały o tym nie rozmawiać i właśnie w tym momencie zjawiła się grupa proto-smoków z Korosem (Coros), który był rywalem Malygosa o tereny łowieckie. Widząc szykującą się walkę, przelatujący nad okolicą czarny proto-smok Neltharion zainterweniował i przepędził Korosa wraz z jego sprzymierzeńcami. Od tamtej pory cała czwórka trzymała się razem. Jakiś czas później Alexstraza i Ysera natknęły się na kolejne szczątki proto-smoków, tak samo zmaltretowane jak szczątki Dralada. Mały fioletowy smok, który widział całe zajście opowiedział im o tym, że to Galakrond był odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć. Słysząc te wieści, siostry prędko poleciały powiedzieć o tym Malygosowi. Gdy ten również przybył na miejsce, szczątki proto-smoków ożyły i zaatakowały trójkę, lecz udało im się z nimi rozprawić. Z czasem do czwórki przyjaciół dołączył małomówny, choć równie inteligentny brązowy proto-smok Nozdormu, który pomógł ocalić Malygosa kiedy ten został zaatakowany przez Galakronda podczas jednego z lotów. Okazało się, że olbrzym zaczął wkraczać na tereny łowieckie innych proto-smoków w poszukiwaniu pożywienia jakim stały się przedstawiciele jego własnego gatunku. W obliczu tak wielkiego zagrożenia po raz pierwszy w historii proto-smoków powstał sojusz pod przewodnictwem Talonixy, która chciała się zemścić za śmierć swojego ukochanego Zorixa, padłego ofiarą Galakronda. W sojuszu mającym na celu zgładzenie smoczego pożeracza znalazła się także Alexstraza wraz z przyjaciółmi. Jednakże nie wszystkie proto-smoki chciały rozwiązać problem siłą. Ysera i Koros, który także należał do sojuszu, uważali, że z Galakrondem można się porozumieć. Alexstraza wiedziała, że walka jest jedyną opcją i bała się reakcji Talonixy na pomysł swojej siostry. Koros postanowił sam dogadać się z olbrzymem, co zaniepokoiło Malygosa. Śledząc swojego rywala odkrył, że tak naprawdę chciał on wyjawić mu miejsce, w którym przebywają proto-smoki oraz zdradził ich plan ataku na niego. Galakrond zdobywając te informacje pożarł Korosa wiedząc, że na nic już mu się nie przyda. Widząc to Malygos szybko powrócił do leża smoków, by powiadomić o tym, czego był świadkiem. Przybywając na miejsce spotkał Talonixę kłócącą się z Yserą o los proto-smoków, którzy zostali zarażeni przez ożywionych Galakronda. Przywódczyni sojuszu chciała zabić wszystkich w obawie przed przemienieniem, lecz Ysera nie chciała na to pozwolić, sądząc, że można ich uleczyć. Alexstraza uważała natomiast, że pozbycie się zarażonych będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W końcu jednak Talonixa przystała na żądania Ysery rozkazując, aby pogryzieni zostali poddani kwarantannie. W tym celu zaprowadziła ich do jaskini, do której później zawaliła wejście odcinając dopływ powietrza zarażonym proto-smokom. Alexstraza wraz z Yserą były zszokowane postawą przywódczyni, lecz nie mogły już uratować sprzymierzeńców. Walka z Galakrondem Proto-smoki Talonixy wkrótce wyruszyły, by rozprawić się z Galakrondem, lecz w miejscu, gdzie miał przebywać, zastali tylko nieumarłe smoki. Jak się okazało byli oni zasadzką jaką zastawił na nich olbrzym, który nagle wyskoczył spod ziemi gotów rozbić armię sprzymierzonych proto-smoków, lecz właśnie w tej chwili jego uwagę przykuła mała Ysera, która ciągle wierzyła w to, że uda jej się wynegocjować z Galakrondem pokój. Widząc to Alexstraza szybko ruszyła na ratunek nieświadomej niebezpieczeństwa siostrze. Wykorzystując nieuwagę olbrzyma Malygos nakazał, aby wszystkie proto-smoki wzbiły się wysoko w powietrze by tam rozbić armię nieumarłych. Podczas gdy Galakrond skupił się ponownie na stadzie Talonixy, tajemnicza postać za pomocą nieumarłego proto-smoka przykuła uwagę Alexstrazy i Ysery, podążając za nieznajomym. Wkrótce potem Galakrond wyzwolił falę gazu, która osłabiła proto-smoki lecz dzięki sprytowi Malygosa, Nelthariona i Nozdormu udało się rozjuszyć smoka, który zamachem swoich potężnych skrzydeł rozwiał toksyczną chmurę pozwalając pozostałym przy życiu proto-smokom na ucieczkę. Jednakże przywódczyni Talonixa nie przeżyła. Wkrótce Malygos odnalazł Alexstrazę, która zaprowadziła go do Ysery i tajemniczej postaci, którą był nie kto inny jak opiekun Tyr, z którym Malygosowi było już dane się spotkać. Wytłumaczył mu, że za pomocą nieumarłego proto-smoka zabrał on siostry z pola walki ratując im życie. Wtem ożywiony zaatakował Yserę, lecz ta zdążyła uniknąć ciosu. Rozwścieczony Malygos rozpruł napastnika, lecz to wzbudziło w nim nieposkromiony głód. Okazało się że Malygos także został zarażony i prawie by się poddał skażeniu gdyby nie Ysera, która zdołała go uspokoić dzięki swej mocy. Nagle trójka przyjaciół usłyszała ryk Galakronda oraz Nozdormu i Nelthariona, którzy wciąż starali się walczyć z olbrzymim proto-smokiem. Wydawało się, że wkrótce dopadnie całą piątkę, jednak w tej właśnie chwili Tyr ujawnił swą prawdziwą postać stając się tak samo wielki jak Galakrond, ogłuszając olbrzyma swoim młotem i pozwalając przyjaciołom na ucieczkę. Druga próba Jakiś czas później Tyr, który przeżył spotkanie ze swoim nieudanym eksperymentem, poprosił o pomoc Alexstrazę i jej przyjaciół, w ataku na Galakronda. W tym celu pokazał im tajemniczy artefakt, który oświetlił piątkę proto-smoków po czym zniknął w oka mgnieniu. O tym co przedmiot sprawił, do tej pory nie wie nikt. Zgodnie z wolą opiekuna, Alexstraza, Ysera, Malygos, Nozdormu i Neltharion ruszyli ponownie stawić czoła Galakrondowi. Jak się okazało olbrzym właśnie odpoczywał, gdyż miał znów powiększyć swoje i tak już gigantyczne rozmiary. Było już jasne, że jeśli olbrzym nie zostanie pokonany w tym momencie, to nie będzie istnieć żadna siła, która mogłaby go powstrzymać. Podczas walki Tyr ścisnął w ręce użyty wcześniej tajemniczy artefakt wyzwalając blask światła, lecz został powalony przez Galakronda, który urósł momentalnie. Widząc bezbronnego opiekuna Malygos szybko zabrał Tyra z pola walki i wycofał się wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi z miejsca walki. Piątka wraz z rannym opiekunem trafiła nad zamarznięte jezioro gdzie chcieli odpocząć, jednak zostali zaatakowani przez nieumarłych proto-smoków. Choć udało im się z nimi rozprawić to zauważyli, że Tyr zniknął. Nie mogąc dłużej pozostawać w jednym miejscu, przyjaciele odlecieli, by przygotować się do kolejnej walki z Galakrondem, choć wątpili w to, że mogą pokonać coś, czego nawet sam opiekun nie był w stanie. Ostateczne starcie Kilka dni później piątka proto-smoków postanowiła po raz kolejny ruszyć do ataku na Galakronda. Tym razem jednak odkryły coś przerażającego. Poprzez swój ogromny apetyt, olbrzym zaczął pożerać własne nieumarłe smoki, by znowu wypluć ich zwłoki i na nowo je pożreć. Proto-smoki zrozumiały, że w końcu nadszedł czas aby raz na zawsze powstrzymać Galakronda . W tym momencie Alexstraza przejęła przywództwo, po czym piątka ruszyła na olbrzyma. W połączeniu z siłą Nelthariona, dowódczymi zdolnościami Alexstrazy, sprytem Malygosa, refleksem Nozdormu oraz mocą Ysery byli nieposkromieni. Walczyli dzielnie, lecz przegrywali. Wtedy to Neltharion i Malygos urwali ogromny kawał skały, którym zamierzali udławić Galakronda. Malygos rzucił głaz prosto w paszczę potwora, lecz kamień okazał się zbyt mały, dlatego też proto-smok wleciał prosto w paszczę Galakronda używając swych lodowych mocy by przytwierdzić odłamek skały do gardła, po czym z pomocą przybył mu Neltharion, który zrzucił głaz w głąb gardła. Nie mogąc złapać oddechu Galakrond w końcu poległ. Smocze Aspekty Po tym jak zwycięska piątka pokonała potwora, za ich plecami pojawiły się dwie zakapturzone postacie. Byli to opiekunowie, którzy wytłumaczyli proto-smokom, że to oni zabrali Tyra i zajęli się jego ranami. Widząc zwłoki olbrzymiego Galakronda pokonanego przez piątkę przyjaciół, opiekunowie zaproponowali im, by stali się obrońcami Azeroth, którzy mieli zwalczać tych, którzy zagrażali Azeroth, tak jak Galakrond. Alexstraza, Ysera, Malygos i Nozdormu przyjęli ofertę bez namysłu, jednak Neltharion nie odpowiedział pogrążony w swych myślach. Dopiero, gdy szturchnął go Malygos, ten także zgodził się na propozycję. Wtedy pojawili się jeszcze dwaj opiekunowie, a przez ich ciała zaczęła przemawiać inna, o wiele większa siła. Byli to sami tytani Panteonu, którzy obdarowali swoją potężną mocą proto-smoki zamieniając piątkę przyjaciół w Smocze Aspekty. Alexstraza wraz z Yserą otrzymało błogosławieństwo tytanidy życia Eonar. Pierwsza stała się Aspektem Życia, zaś druga Aspektem Snu. Malygos dostał dar od Norgannona, tytana wiedzy, przeistaczając go w Aspekt Magii. Nozdormu przyjął dar Aman'thula, władcy tytanów stając się Aspektem Czasu. Zaś Neltharion, pobłogosławiony przez Khaz'Gorotha, kowala świata, stał się Aspektem Ziemi. Dodatkowo tytani powierzyli Alexstrazie władzę nad pozostałymi smokami, gdyż wierzyli że dzięki jej przywódczym zdolnościom, będzie umiała sprostać wyzwaniom. Mocą tytanów zostały obdarowane także pozostałe proto-smoki, które tak jak Smocze Aspekty stały się w pełni istotami rozumnymi i zmieniły swój wygląd. Od tamtej pory stały się one smokami, których zadaniem, podobnie jak Smoczych Aspektów, była obrona Azeroth. Smoki były podzielone na różne stada, z których największą rolę odgrywały czerwone, którymi przewodziła Alexstraza, błękitne pod wodzą Malygosa, spiżowe smoki Nozdormu, zielone pod przewodnictwem Ysery oraz czarne służące Neltharionowi. Wojna Zimoszponów Wiele lat po tym jak tytani uczynili piątkę proto-smoków Smoczymi Aspektami, na Azeroth wiele się zmieniło. Kuźnia Woli, dzięki której opiekunowie mogli tworzyć konstrukty, została spaczona przez uwięzionego Przedwiecznego Boga Yogg'Sarona klątwą ciała. Od tamtej pory wszystkie stworzone konstrukty stawały się słabymi istotami z krwi i kości, które mogły rozprzestrzeniać klątwę na pozostałe konstrukty. Opiekun Loken, który strzegł Ulduaru, więzienia Yogg'Sarona, gdzie znajdowała się także Kuźnia Woli, popadł w obłęd i zaczął eliminować innych opiekunów w obawie przed wykryciem klątwy ciała. Kiedy już tego dokonał wygnał wszystkie konstrukty z Ulduaru, które rozprzestrzeniły się po północnej części wielkiego kontynentu, który tytani nazwali Kalimdor. Wśród tych konstruktów były stworzeni przez Lokena ogniści giganci - Ignis i Volkhan, którzy chcieli przejąć władzę nad całą północą. W tym celu zawładnęli grupą innych konstruktów, znanymi jako wrykule - pół-giganty, których wkrótce także dopadła klątwa ciała. Grupą tą był klan Zimoszponów (Winterskorn), który zaczął niszczyć wszystko, co giganci uważały za przeszkodę w osiągnięciu władzy. Ich pierwszym celem były inne konstrukty, znane jako ziemni (earthen). Wraz z armią wrykuli zaatakowali oni ich podziemne schronienia, a ci szukając pomocy udali się do opiekunów, którzy ukrywali się przed Lokenem - Tyra, Archeadasa oraz Ironayi. Tyr ruszył z ziemnymi do walki przeciwko armii wrykuli, którą w końcu udało im się pokonać. Jednakże ogniści giganci nie zamierzali się poddawać. Zaczęli tworzyć kolejne konstrukty oraz stworzyli urządzenie, które pozwalało im na zniewolenie proto-smoków. Opiekun wiedząc, że nie mają szans w walce z taką armią, zwrócił się o pomoc do Smoczych Aspektów, którzy zgodzili się wesprzeć starego przyjaciela. Jak się okazało, pomoc Aspektów miała znaczący wpływ na przebieg wojny. Przelewając swój gniew na wrogą armię, smoki pokonali Zimoszponów, a ci, którym udało się przeżyć, zostali wprowadzeni przez Yserę i Nozdormu w wieczny sen, w którym mieli zaznawać jedynie koszmarów. Wojna Starożytnych Przeddzień wojny Mijały kolejne wieki i epoki, a wraz z nimi na Azeroth pojawiło się wiele nowych ras. Wśród nich były nocne elfy, które osiedlając się w pobliżu tajemniczego jeziora, znanego jako Studnia Wieczności, szybko stały się jedną z najpotężniejszych ras na całym świecie. Wspomniana Studnia powstała jeszcze za czasów wojny z Czarnym Imperium i stanowiła potężne źródło magii, z której korzystały elfy. Królową tej wspaniałej rasy była Azshara, która z czasem zaczęła igrać z mocą Studni Wieczności. Wtedy to usłyszała tajemniczy głos, który obiecał jej odtworzenie ich świata, w miejsce, w którym ona i inne elfy wysokiego rodu rządziłyby niepodzielnie. Głos ten należał do Sargerasa, upadłego tytana, który jeszcze przed przybyciem Panteonu na Azeroth, odwrócił się od nich, uwalniając demony, które niegdyś uwięził i tworząc Płonący Legion. Wiedziona fałszywymi obietnicami Azshara i jej podwładni zaczęli tworzenie portalu, który pozwoliłby tytanowi wkroczyć do Azeroth. Za przejście posłużyła im Studnia Wieczności, z której niebawem zaczęły przybywać demony Płonącego Legionu. Przybysz z przyszłości W między czasie do Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju (Wyrmrest Temple), która była główną siedzibą smoków przybył tajemniczy jegomość, który podobny był do elfa. Spotkał się on z Alexstrazą przedstawiając się jako Korialstraz (Korialstrasz). Był on w rzeczywistości czerwonym smokiem, który podobnie jak Smoczej Królowej i większość smoków przyswoił zdolność przemiany w humanoidalną postać. Wytłumaczył on Aspektowi Życia, że przybywa z odległej przyszłości, który w wyniku anomalii czasowej cofnął się 10 000 lat wstecz. Powiedział jej też, że po podróży w czasie jego moce znacznie osłabły i że nie wie co może być tego powodem. Alexstraza domyśliła się co może być przyczyną i wezwała do siebie młodszą wersję Korialstraza, która także ostatnimi czasy osłabła. Kiedy dwaj Korialstrazowie spotkali się ze sobą, wydawało się że mała część ich mocy do nich powróciła. Alexstraza rozkazała młodszemu Krasusowi, bo tak też był nazywany Korialstraz, by tajemniczy przybysz wziął udział w spotkaniu Aspektów, by omówić całą sprawę, jednocześnie nie ujawniając mu faktu, że tak naprawdę jest to jego wersja z przyszłości. Ten uznał, że Korialstrasz z przyszłości jest godny zaufania i zgodził się ze Smoczą Królową. Alexstraza bowiem zrozumiała, że powodem osłabienia ich obojga jest istnienie postaci z przeszłości i przyszłości w tym samym czasie. Spotkanie Smoczych Aspektów rozpoczęło się w niepełnym składzie, gdyż nikt nie potrafił skontaktować się z Nozdormu, który w przyszłości był powodem, przez który Krasus cofnął się w czasie. W zebraniu wzięli więc udział Alexstraza, Malygos, Ysera i Neltharion. Korialstraz z przyszłości spoglądając na Aspekt Ziemi, próbował powiedzieć coś Smoczej Królowej, lecz nie pozwoliła mu na to moc Nelthariona, która sprawiła, że Krasus zemdlał. Kiedy w końcu się ocknął, opowiedział Alexstrazie o Płonącym Legionie i o tym, że lada dzień rozpocznie się inwazja demonów. Królowa Smoków uwierzyła Korialstrazowi oraz obiecała mu, że postara się przekonać pozostałe Aspekty do tego, by wzięły udział w obronie Azeroth. Następnie poprosiła Krasusa z przeszłości, by ten zabrał Korialstraza z przyszłości do ziem nocnych elfów, aby tam mógł odnaleźć tajemniczego elfa, którego ujrzał w wizji, kiedy zemdlał na spotkaniu Smoczych Aspektów. Dusza Smoka Jakiś czas później, podczas, gdy Krasus próbował szukać sojuszników do walki z przybywającą ilością demonów, wszystkie smoki Azeroth zgromadziły się w jaskini na spotkanie. Neltharion przedstawił swój pomysł, który miał pomóc w walce z Płonącym Legionem, i który spotkał się z aprobatą większości z zebranych. Z pomocą sług stworzył on dysk, który nazwał Duszą Smoka. Chciał, by wszyscy zgromadzeni oddali część swej mocy do artefaktu, dzięki czemu powstałaby broń o niebywałej sile. Aspekty zgodziły się to zrobić, lecz nie miały pojęcia, że Neltharion nie poświęcił swojej cząstki mocy, zapewniając pozostałe smoki, że uczynił to wcześniej. Wkrótce potem smoki wyruszyły do stolicy nocnych elfów, Zin Azshari znajdującej się nad Studnią Wieczności, by tam stanąć do boju. Na miejscu Neltharion użył mocy Duszy Smoka i nagle zaczął palić zarówno wrogów jak i własnych sojuszników. Alexstraza próbowała przemówić do rozsądku oszalałemu smokowi i zdołała wejść do jego umysłu, gdzie odnalazła prawdziwego Nelthariona, lecz tajemnicze, mroczne podszepty kazały mu ją uciszyć. Wtem zainterweniował Korialstraz, co sprawiło, że Aspekt Ziemi upuścił Duszę Smoka, jednakże szybko udało się ją odzyskać. Następnie użył artefaktu by odepchnąć atakującego go Malygosa za horyzont i wymordować prawie wszystkie niebieskie smoki. Wydawało się, że nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać opętanego smoka, który od tamtego czasu przyjął miano Śmiercioskrzydłego (Deathwing). Jednakże w pewnym momencie ciało Nelthariona zaczęło się rozpadać od nadmiaru mocy z Duszy Smoka. To zmusiło Aspekt Ziemi oraz pozostałe smoki do ucieczki, które przez związanie z artefaktem także odczuwały jego moc. Jakiś czas później Krasusowi oraz nocnemu elfowi Malfurionowi udało się odebrać Neltharionowi Duszę Smoka, lecz szybko utracili artefakt. Wpadła ona w ręce brata Malfuriona, Illidana Burzogniewnego (Stormrage), który za pomocą jej ogromnej mocy, mógł pozwolić Sargerasowi na wkroczenie do Azeroth. Szukając pomocy Korialstraz skontaktował się z Alexstrazą, by ona i jej smoki pomogły odzyskać artefakt. Dusza Smoka będąc w ręce istoty niebędącej smokiem nie miała już tak dużego wpływu na stada, więc Królowa Smoków, wraz ze swoją armią ruszyła z powrotem do Zin'Azshari. Tam dołączyły one do wojsk złożonych z półbogów, niedźwiedzich furbolgów, rogatych taurenów i nocnych elfów pod przywództwem Jaroda Pieśni Cienia (Shadowsong). Wielka bitwa Rozpoczęła się wielka bitwa. Armia sprzymierzonych ras Azeroth przez pewien czas przegrywała, lecz dzięki poświęceniu półboga Malorna, udało się na chwilę przechylić szalę zwycięstwa. Krasus wraz z Malfurionem, oraz dwójką przyjaciół z przyszłości - Rhoninem i Broxigarem postanowili udać się na grzbietach Smoczych Aspektów nad Studnię Wieczności chcąc zniszczyć przejście, zanim upadły tytan będzie w stanie przez nie wejść do Azeroth. Na przeciw nim stanął elfi kapitan Varo'then, ale został szybko wtrącony w odmęty szalejącej Studni. Wkrótce na polu bitwy pojawił się także Neltharion chcąc odzyskać swój artefakt, lecz jakaś potężna siła nie pozwoliła mu tego dokonać. Byli to Przedwieczni Bogowie, którzy stali za sprawą przeniesienia Krasusa i jego przyjaciół do czasów Wojny Starożytnych, którzy stali za zniknięciem Nozdormu i którzy chcieli za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do wstąpienia Sargerasa do Azeroth, co w końcu dałoby im wolność. Upadły tytan był już bliski osiągnięcia celu, lecz właśnie wtedy ork Broxigar poświęcił się skacząc prosto do Studni Wieczności, by zapewnić sojusznikom trochę czasu. Jednakże Sargerasa to nie powstrzymało. Dalej parł naprzód próbując dostać się do Azeroth. Wszystkie Aspekty i Rhonin skierowały swą moc w Krasusa, a ten ruszył na tytana. Uderzył go w ranę, którą przed śmiercią zadał mu Broxigar tym samym zatrzymując go na chwilę. W tym samym czasie Malfurion, który zdołał się skontaktować ze swoim bratem Illidanem użył mocy Duszy Smoka, która stała się już Duszą Demona i zniszczył portal co wywołało olbrzymią eksplozję Studni Wieczności, która rozdarła kontynent Kalimdor. W tym samym czasie Krasusowi i Rhoninowi objawił się wolny Nozdormu, który szybko przeniósł obojga z powrotem do przyszłości. I tak Wojna Starożytnych dobiegła końca. Stworzenie Nordrassila W poszukiwaniu nowego domu, pozostałe przy życiu nocne elfy dotarły na Górę Hyjal znajdującą się na nowo powstałym zachodnim kontynencie, który zachował nazwę Kalimdor. Jednakże, gdy dotarły na szczyt odkryły, że znajduje się tam nowa Studnia Wieczności, która została stworzona przez Illidana, który za pomocą fiolek zaczerpnął wodę z pierwszej Studni, by dać elfom nowe źródło magii. Gdy Alexstraza i inne Smocze Aspekty dowiedziały się o stworzeniu nowej Studni Wieczności, zaczęli działać. Wiedziały one bowiem, że tak długo jak źródło mocy istnieje, tak Płonący Legion może powrócić do Azeroth. Nie chcąc do tego dopuścić Smocza Królowa wraz z Yserą i Nozdormu postanowili, że wykorzystają jezioro do uleczenia ziem z wojennych ran. Tak też podjęli decyzję zasadzenia w Studni magicznego żołędzia z drzewa G'Hanir, które było Matką Drzew w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Z nasionka wyrosło wspaniałe, ogromne drzewo zwane Nordrassil, co w języku elfów znaczyło "Korona Niebios". Roślina miała za zadanie zachować w sobie moc Studni jednocześnie nie pozwalając Legionowi na wykorzystanie jeziorka. Alexstraza nasyciła Nordrassil witalnością i siłą, która wpłynęła także na elfy. Ysera pobłogosławiła drzewo pozwalając druidom nocnych elfów na swobodne wkraczanie do Szmaragdowego Snu. Z kolei Nozdormu naznaczając Nordrassil swoją mocą, zatrzymał dla elfów czas, dzięki czemu przestały się starzeć i zyskały nieśmiertelność. Późniejsze lata Wraz z upływem wieków, na Azeroth pojawiły się kolejne rasy, które zaczęły dominować świat, jak choćby ludzie. Ich rosnąca władza zaniepokoiła niektóre smoki. Uważali oni, że są oni niebezpieczni dla natury i wszelkiego życia na Azeroth i jeśli nie jest jeszcze za późno, to powinni zostać zniszczeni. Alexstraza miała jednak na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. Uważała, że zgładzenie rasy także byłby aktem przeciwko naturze, dlatego też zdecydowała się nauczyć ludzi odróżniać dobro od zła. Alexstraza wraz ze Smoczymi Aspektami i nocnymi elfami, była także odpowiedzialna za stworzenie dwóch legendarnych ostrzy - Quel'Delar oraz Quel'Serrar, które miało stanowić silną broń przeciwko Pladze Króla Lisza, która w tamtych czasach zaczęła opanowywać kontynent Północnej Grani. Alexstraza stworzyła Rubinowe Sanktuarium (Ruby Dragonshire) poprzez uiszczenie jednej kropli swojej krwi, która roztopiły śniegi Smoczej Śniadzi, gdzie wyrósł wspaniały gaj. Niejaka Dahila, wysoka elfka, która oddała się służbie Królowej Smoków, została strażniczką tegoż sanktaurium czerwonych smoków. 823 lata przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu, Smoczą Śniedź (Dragonblight), które były ziemiami na Północnej Rubieży (Northrend), zaatakowały demony, w szczególności polujące na niebieskie smoki, które były nosicielami potężnej energii magicznej. Niedługo potem jak zaczęły się kłopoty z demonami, do smoczej świątyni przybyła ludzka magini o imieniu Aegwynn. Zaoferowała ona swoją pomoc w walce z piekielnym pomiotem, na co te przystały. Pod przywództwem Alexstrazy, smoki wraz z czarodziejką wyruszyły w miejsce, gdzie Smocze Aspekty niegdyś pokonały Galakronda. Tam przygotowały zasadzkę na demony, w którą wpadły bez problemu. Smoki z łatwością niszczyły demony, lecz właśnie wtedy niebo poczerniało a na polu bitwy pojawiła się gigantyczna postać - Sargeras, a dokładnie jego awatar, który posiadał jedynie malutką część jego prawdziwej mocy. Chciał on dopaść Aegwynn, która przez lata niszczyła wszystkie jego sługi. Ta jednak stanęła do walki, a miejsce walki momentalnie stało się istnym magicznym sztormem, który był tak silny, że nawet Smocze Aspekty nie mogły się przezeń przedrzeć. Jednakże dzięki potężnej mocy ludzkiej magini, awatar został w końcu pokonany. Fale Ciemności (Tides of Darkness) Druga Wojna Tysiące lat później, Mroczny Portal został otwarty, a dzika rasa orków wkroczyła do Azeroth pokonując królestwo ludzi Wichrogród (Stormwind) ''w tak zwanej Pierwszej Wojnie. Spokój nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż niebawem wybuchła Druga Wojna między orkami, a sprzymierzonymi królestwami ludzi i krasnoludów. Podczas wojennej wrzawy pewien szaman orków imieniem Zuluhed otrzymał wizję od samego Śmiercioskrzydłego, w której ujrzał potężny artefakt znajdujący się gdzieś w Górach Czerwonych ''(Redrige Mountains) w zniszczonym królestwie Wichrogród. Była to Dusza Demona, dawniej nazywana Duszą Smoka, przez którą szaman wpadł w obłęd. Postanowił wręczyć przedmiot Nekrosowi Czaszkołamowi (Nekros Skullcrusher), który był przywódcą orkowego klanu Smoczej Paszczy (Dragonmaw). Tymczasem związana z artefaktem Alexstraza wyczuła, że zaklęcia ochronne Duszy Demona zaczynają słabnąć co bardzo ją zaniepokoiło. To właśnie z jej rozkazu artefakt ukryto w górach, a jeden z jej czerwonych smoków, Orastraz, miał być jego strażnikiem. Obawę Smoczej Królowej wzbudził też fakt, że nie mogła się z ów strażnikiem skontaktować. Aby upewnić się co się stało z artefaktem, Alexstraza i jej stado wyruszyło na kontynent Wschodnich Królestw. Zdołała wyczuć, że przedmiot znajduje się obecnie w rękach śmiertelnika i że Orastraz właśnie ruszył za nim w pościg, lecz nie wiedziała, że tak naprawdę zmierza ona w pułapkę zastawioną przez nikczemnego Nelthariona. Dzięki mocy Duszy Demona, Nekros i jego klan zdołał pojmać Alexstrazę i czerwone smoki, w tym jej małżonka Tyranastraza (Tyranastrasz). Wódz Smoczej Paszczy skutecznie wykorzystał artefakt, tak, by żaden z członków stada Smoczej Królowej nie był w stanie jej pomóc. Orkowie uwięzili Aspekt Życia w opuszczonej krasnoludzkiej twierdzy należącej niegdyś do klanu Dzikich Młotów, Grim Batol. Tam Alexstraza była zmuszona do składania jaj. Pozostałe dorosłe smoki Życiodajnej, klan wykorzystał jako potężne wierzchowce bojowe, podczas gdy wyklute z jaj smoczęta były w pełni lojalne orkowej Hordzie. Ponieważ Smocza Królowa była magicznie związana z artefaktem, nie miała wyboru ani siły, by przeciwstawić się Nekrosowi, a gdyby nawet zdołała to uczynić, to wódz Smoczej Paszczy zniszczyłby jej niewyklute dzieci. Ponadto jako, że była Aspektem Życia, miała ona bardzo silną więź magiczną ze swoimi dziećmi, dlatego też cierpiała wielkie męki, kiedy te siały śmierć na wojnie oraz same ginęły. Śmiercioskrzydły był zadowolony z tego, że Nekrosowi udało się pojmać czerwone smoki i wciąż doradzał mu jak korzystać z mocy Duszy Demona, by skuteczniej kontrolować stado. Miało to zarówno korzyści dla Hordy, jak i dla Nelthariona. Dzięki temu Śmiercioskrzydły mógł w końcu przywrócić do życia swoje stado czarnych smoków, które w czasie wojen zostało prawie doszczętnie zniszczone. Wykorzystanie dzieci Alexstrazy, jako narzędzie wojny, sprawiało, że jej serce umierało z bólu, co dawało Neltharionowi niesamowitą rozkosz. Bitwa pod Grim Batol Po tym jak Druga Wojna skończyła się klęską orków, Alexstraza stała się jeszcze bardziej cenna dla Hordy niż kiedykolwiek, jako że stanowiła od teraz najważniejsze źródło wojska, dlatego też orkowie zaczęli ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Jednakże Śmiercioskrzydły, od tej pory jej największy wróg, przygotował spisek, w którym Alexstraza zostałaby uwolniona, a jej dzieci uprowadzone i wykorzystane przez Nelthariona do ponownego stworzenia własnego potomstwa. Jednakże jego plan, tylko ułatwił Alexstrazie ucieczkę. Wraz z przegraną, orkowie zaczęli wycofywać się z twierdzy Grim Batol, by zdążyć przed wkroczeniem Przymierza ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów, zabierając stamtąd czerwone smoki oraz ich Królową. Jednakże karawana orków została zaatakowana przez Śmiercioskrzydłego. Podczas bitwy, która się wytoczyła Neltharion zabił małżonka Alexstrazy, Tyranastraza, lecz dzięki temu Aspekt Życia wykorzystując nieuwagę orków, pożarła w całości swojego ciemiężyciela Nekrosa, który wciąż miał przy sobie Duszę Demona, dzięki czemu uwolniła swoje dzieci spod jarzma Hordy. Wkrótce potem armia Przymierza także trafiła pod Grim Batol wycinając klan Smoczej Paszczy w pień. Korzystając z pomocy ludzkiego maga Rhonina, Smocza Królowa została uwolniona. Ta obiecała mu, że ani ona, ani jej smoki już nigdy więcej nie wyrządzą krzywdy Przymierzu. Następnie wraz z pomocą Korialstraza odleciała do pozostałych Smoczych Aspektów. Po tym wszystkim Rhonin zniszczył Duszę Demona, uwalniając z niej moce smoków. Neltharion ostatecznie uciekł, tym samym unikając gniewu pozostałych Aspektów. Czerwone smoki wróciły do swych obowiązków i zaczęły przywracać życie na zniszczonym przez wojnę kontynencie. Teldrassil Alexstraza jak i inne Aspekty nie miały rzeczywistego udziały w Trzeciej Wojnie, nawet wtedy, kiedy Nordrassil został zaatakowany przez sługę Sargerasa - Archimonda. W akcie desperacji Malfurion musiał wykorzystać magię drzewa, by pokonać demona, lecz to osłabiło moce nocnych elfów. W poszukiwaniu nowego domu, jeden z druidów znany jako Fandral Jeleniorogi (Staghelm) wpadł na pomysł, aby zasadzić nowe drzewo. Tak u zachodnich wybrzeży Kalimdoru wyrósł Teldrassil, który stał się nowym lokum dla elfów. Fandral chciał, aby Alexstraza pobłogosławiła drzewo swą mocą, lecz ta mu odmówiła. Wojna Nexusa Kilka lat później Malygos, który przez dłuższy czas nie dawał znaku życia i zaniedbał swój obowiązek strzeżenia magii, nagle zaczął się nią interesować. Okazało się, że pod jego nieobecność, krążąca przez Azeroth magia znacznie zwiększyła swoje obszary, gdyż wiele ras zaczęło studiować jej arkana. To rozwścieczyło niebieskiego smoka, zaczął obwiniać używające mocy tajemnej rasy, że ich nierozsądne wykorzystywanie magii może ponownie pozwolić Płonącemu Legionowi wkroczyć do tego świata. Malygos zaczął naginać magię Azeroth, która płynęła w jej żyłach jakimi były tak zwane czakramy (ley lines). Energie to przekierował w kierunku swej siedziby - Nexusa na wyspie Mrozarra (Coldarra) ''na Północnej Grani. Kirin Tor, który był zakonem zrzeszającym magów, niedługo potem spostrzegł, że energia magiczna we Wschodnich Królestwach stopniowo słabnie. Wyssanie mocy mogło mieć bardzo poważne konsekwencje, dlatego czarodzieje podjęli decyzję, aby przenieść swoje miasto Dalaran, do Północnej Grani, by tam dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Malygos koncentruje magię w jednym miejscu. Jednocześnie szykowali się do walki z innym zagrożeniem na kontynencie, jakim była nieumarła armia Króla Lisza. Jednak nie wszyscy uważali Aspekt Magii za zagrożenie i stanęli po jego stronie. Niebieski smok w zamian przemienił ich w drakonicznych łowców magów, których obowiązkiem było zabijanie tych, którzy korzystali z magii bez zgody Malygosa. Wybuchła wojna między niebieskimi smokami, a magami. Wiadome było, że Malygosa trzeba było powstrzymać. Poczynania Aspektu Magii wzbudziły wielki sprzeciw innych stad, a w szczególności Alexstrazę i jej czerwone smoki. W Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, Smocza Królowa zwołała wszystkich członków Paktu Smoczego Spokoju ''(Wyrmrest Accord), który był sojuszem pięciu najbardziej wpływowych szczepów smoków na Azeroth. Nakłoniła ich, by ci przeciwstawili się Malygosowi. Aby tego dokonać, czerwone smoki wraz z Alexstrazą zadeklarowały pomoc śmiertelnikom z Kirin Toru, częściowo z powodu obietnicy, którą dała Rhoninowi tuż po tym, jak pomógł ją uwolnić podczas bitwy pod Grim Batol. Po stronie Alexstrazy stanęli również wszyscy pozostali członkowie smoczego Paktu, smoki zielone, spiżowe oraz czarne. Wkrótce potem do sojuszu magów i smoków dołączyli bohaterowie Przymierza i Hordy, którzy okazali się niezbędną siłą w walce przeciwko Malygosowi. Jednakże niebieskie smoki także zdołały zwerbować sojuszników, bowiem dołączyli do nich członkowie Etereum, złowrogiej frakcji magicznych istot znanych jako eteryczni (ethereal), którzy zgodzili się pomóc w zamian za uzyskanie dostępu do potężnych skarbów Malygosa. Niebieskie smoki walczyły zaciekle w zachodnich regionach Północnej Rubieży, lecz ostatecznie ugięły się przed siłami sprzymierzonych czempionów Hordy i Przymierza. Po tym jak razem pokonali nieumarłego niebieskiego smoka Szafirona (Sapphiron) ''w należącej do Plagi Króla Lisza nekropolii Naxxramas, zdołali odzyskać Klucz do Soczewki Skupiającej, który otwierał wejście do Oka Wieczności , wewnętrznego sanktuarium Malygosa. Ów klucz został natychmiast przekazany Alexstrazie, która nasyciła go swoją mocą, twierdząc, że dzięki temu zdołają powstrzymać Malygosa. Dzięki zaklęciu klucza, sojusznicy mogli w końcu wejść do leża Aspektu Magii. Korialstraz, który był był teraz małżonkiem Alexstrazy zlecił bohaterom Przymierza i Hordy, aby to oni raz na zawsze powstrzymali Malygosa oraz zdobyli jego najdroższy artefakt zwany Sercem Magii. Gdy już wszystko zostało omówione, rozpoczął się atak na Oko Wieczności. W pewnym momencie podczas długiej walki z Aspektem Magii, śmiertelnikom na pomoc przybyły czerwone smoki, i dzięki połączonym siłom, Malygos został ostatecznie pokonany, a jego ostatnie słowa zostały skierowane do Alexstrazy: ''"Niemożliwe. Śmiertelnicy zniszczą... wszystko. Siostro, coś ty..." "Zrobiłam to co musiałam, nie dałeś mi wyboru" - odezwała się Smocza Królowa, po czym skierowała się do bohaterów. "To co się wydarzyło, boli mnie głęboko, lecz to zniszczenie - utrata życia - musiała się zakończyć. Bez względu na to co uczynił Malygos, opłakuję jego śmierć. Był kiedyś strażnikiem, obrońcą. Dzisiaj, jeden z najpotężniejszych, poległ. Czerwone Stado zajmie się ranami, jakie spadły na Azeroth. Wracajcie do domu i odpocznijcie. Jutro przyniesie wam nowe wyzwania, któremu musicie stawić czoła. Życie toczy się dalej." Alexstraza szczerze opłakiwała swojego najstarszego przyjaciela, lecz pozostała jeszcze kwestia przyszłości niebieskich smoków. Ostatecznie pozornie zgodziły się one przystąpić do Paktu Smoczego Spokoju wysyłając do Świątyni swojego przedstawiciela, Kalecgosa. Bitwa pod Bramą Gniewu Jednakże po pokonaniu Malygosa, smoki musiały stawić czoła innemu, o wiele groźniejszemu zagrożeniu, które mogłoby zniszczyć wszelkie życie. Król Lisz, byt stworzony przez sługę Sargerasa, Kil'jaedena, ponownie się przebudził, o wiele potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego armia nieumarłych zaczęła pustoszyć Północną Rubież, nie oszczędzając nikogo, a smoki nie miały być wyjątkiem. Przymierze i Horda nie mogli dłużej zwlekać i zaatakowały Angrathar - Bramę Gniewu, która stanowiła wejście do krainy Króla Lisza. Niestety padli tam ofiarą zdrady Porzuconych (Forsaken), nieumarłych, którzy należeli do Hordy. Zrzucili oni na pole bitwy gaz, który zatruł i zabił wszystkich. Ze Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju pod Angrathar, Alexstraza wysłała czerwone smoki, które zionąc ogniem w pobojowisko oczyściły je z toksycznych oparów, paląc zwłoki poległych i niszcząc także siły Porzuconych wraz z ich katapultami. Kiedy już tego dokonali, wrócili z powrotem do Świątyni. Jakiś czas później na nieszczęsne pole bitwy przybyła Smocza Królowa oraz jej małżonek Korialstraz, którzy chcieli rozmówić się z tymi, którzy przeżyli masakrę. Alexstraza nakazała bohaterom Przymierza, by ci wzięli tarczę poległego w bitwie dowódcy, Bolvara Fordragona i oddali ją ich królowi, Varianowi Wrynnowi. Mimo iż smoczyca jak i jej małżonek znali przeznaczenie komendanta, nie wyjawili go bohaterom. W istocie ogień czerwonych smoków nie spalił zwłok Bolvara, lecz przywrócił go z powrotem do życia, lecz pod całkowicie inną postacią. Poza tym w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King Alexstraza jest zleceniodawczynią różnych, mniej znaczących zadań pobocznych, które nie wpływają bezpośrednio w jej historię. Szmaragdowy Koszmar Z czasem Król Lisz poniósł klęskę, a Plaga została powstrzymana, lecz wkrótce pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie. Otóż kiedy Fandral Jeleniorogi sadził na Azeroth olbrzymie Drzewa Świata takie jak Teldrassil, dwa znalazły się także na Północnej Grani. Jak wiadomo nasiona tych drzew pochodziły ze Szmaragdowego Snu, więc miały one w sobie cząstkę jego mocy... co wykorzystał uwięziony w Ulduarze Yogg-Saron. Jako, że był głęboko zakorzeniony w Północną Grań, dostał się on do Szmaragdowego Snu poprzez korzenie drzewa skażając część tej krainy. Tak powstał Szmaragdowy Koszmar. Pewnego dnia ów Koszmar wymknął się ze Szmaragdowego Snu i zaatakował Azeroth. Druid Malfurion został uwięziony w Śnie, przez co zdesperowana nocna elfka Tyrande wraz z innym elfem Brollem oraz zielonym smokiem Eranikusem wyruszyła mu pomóc. Alexstraza także nie była obojętna pomocy druidowi, dlatego chętnie wsparła drużynę wraz ze swoją siostrą Yserą. Smoczej Królowej udało się nawet uratować trójkę przy Drzewie Świata znajdującym się w Jesionowej Kniei (Ashenvale) na Kalimdorze. Byli oni atakowani przez zielone smoki, Lethona oraz Emrissa, którzy byli spaczeni Szmaragdowym Koszmarem. Eranikus, który był niechętny dalszej pomocy Malfurionowi został przekonany przez Alexstrazę mówiąc, że Ysera, która była jego małżonką, rozumie jego chęć odizolowania się. Okazało się, że skażeniu mocy Koszmaru uległ także Teldrassil. W między czasie jednak ze Szamargdowego Snu udało się uwolnić Malfuriona, a Krąg Cenariona, na który składali się druidzi, zdołali w miarę szybko uporać się z rosnącym splugawieniem Drzewa Świata. Kiedy już je oczyścili, Alexstraza w końcu zdecydowała się pobłogosławić Teldrassil, by mogło się stać ostoją natury, jakim było jego przeznaczenie. Następnie wraz z Malfurionem udała się do Darnassus, stolicy nocnych elfów, która znajdowała się na Drzewie Świata. Tam znaleźli tajemniczy portal do Szmaragdowego Snu, który został stworzony przez Fandrala. Był to czas, w którym należało się pozbyć Szmaragdowego Koszmaru, raz na zawsze. Za skażenie Snu był odpowiedzialny Władca Koszmaru, będący satyrem Xavius, który 10 000 lat temu był sługą królowej Azshary. Aby go powstrzymać, Malfurion zebrał armię, która miała poprowadzić atak w samym sercu Szmaragdowego Snu. Jednakże podczas bitwy Alexstraza nie weszła do wymiaru, gdyż zajęła się ona obroną portalu. W tym samym czasie Tyrande oraz orczyca Thura i człowiek Lucan zostali uwięzieni przez Władcę Koszmaru, który wykorzystał iluzję by stworzyć obraz uwięzionej Alexstrazy, by tym samym złamać ich nadzieję na ratunek. Z czasem jednak zagrożenie zostało zażegnane, Smocza Królowa z Yserą ponownie pobłogosławiły Teldrassil, a Malfurion obiecał Tyrande, że już nigdy jej nie opuści. Dwójka zakochanych wkrótce się pobrała w Darnassus, a na ceremonii ślubnej brali udział zarówno bohaterowie Przymierza, jak i smocze siostry. Bitwa Życia i Śmierci Minęły kolejne lata, a Azeroth znów potrzebowało pomocy, tym razem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Na świecie zapanował Kataklizm, żywioły stały się niespokojne, morza zalewały lądy, wulkany eksplodowały, ziemia się rozstępowała a wiatry zaczęły niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Jak się okazało za to wszystko odpowiedzialny był nie kto inny jak Neltharion, który po długiej nieobecności w końcu ujawnił się tym razem z zamiarem unicestwienia wszystkiego co żywe. Nie było już wątpliwości, że Śmiercioskrzydły musi zostać w końcu powstrzymany. Wiele smoczych stad zaczęło działać, w tym i czerwone smoki. Jednym z miejsc, gdzie Śmiercioskrzydły ulokował większość swoich sił były Wyżyny Zmierzchu znajdujące się we Wschodnich Królestwach i to właśnie tam znajdowała się twierdza Grim Batol, gdzie niegdyś więziona była Alexstraza. Czoła zagrożeniu stawiła także Horda i Przymierze, którzy zaczęli zwalczać siły oszalałego Aspektu Ziemi. Smocza Królowa również nie była temu obojętna i także wzięła w tym udział. Opracowała pewien plan, który miał na celu zwabienie Śmiercioskrzydłego i pokonanie go raz na zawsze. W tym celu nieopodal Grim Batol spotkała się wraz z bohaterami Przymierza i Hordy, by poprosić ich o pomoc w całym przedsięwzięciu. Na wzgórzu na północy Wyżyn Zmierzchu (Twilight Highlands) nieopodal Cynobrowej Reduty (Vermillion Redoubt), znajdował się Krąg Życia, który miał posłużyć w zwabieniu Nelthariona. Nakazała bohaterom, by udali się w miejscie, gdzie przebywała jej służką Lirastrazą, a sama Alexstraza miała do nich wkrótce dołączyć. Zgodnie z nakazem czempioni wyruszyli na wskazany szczyt, na który Smocza Królowa, wraz ze swoim synem Kalenem, przybyła niedługo potem. Kazała odsunąć się wszystkim obecnym na wzgórzu po czym użyła swojej mocy, by aktywować Krąg Życia. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami wkrótce na miejscu pojawił się Śmiercioskrzydły, który był rozgoryczony wezwaniem dawnej przyjaciółki. Ta wytłumaczyła mu, że choć napełnia ją to bólem, musi go zniszczyć, tak samo jak Malygosa. Neltharion zakpił z Alexstrazy oraz istoty życia i że jedynie śmierć ma sens, a moc którą otrzymał od Przedwiecznych Bogów jest o wiele potężniejsza od tej, którą obdarowali go tytani. Zionął w Alexstrazę ogniem po czym odleciał. Smocza Królowa nie chcąc, by ten uciekł powróciła do smoczej formy i ruszyła za nim w pościg. Bohaterowie Przymierza i Hordy dosiedli czerwone smoki i wraz z Kalenem ruszyli za dwoma Aspektami. Znaleźli ich walczących nad jednym ze szczytów. Pojedynek był zaciekły, lecz w pewnym momencie Alexstraza rzuciła się na Śmiercioskrzydłego tak, że zaczęli spadać razem w dół. Neltharion wpadł w przepaść, a Smocza Królowa nieopodal Grim Batol powracając do swej humanoidalnej formy. Ciężko ranna i pozbawiona sił pokonała Nelthariona. Wkrótce przyleciał do niej Kalen oraz czempioni, którym wyjawiła, że krew Śmiercioskrzydłego jest przeklęta i że ziemia która zostanie nią splamiona, przez 10 000 lat nic na niej nie wyrośnie. Lecz wraz z jego upadkiem, mogli naprawić to co zniszczył. I właśnie w tym momencie za ich plecami pojawił się Neltharion, który przeżył upadek. Alexstraza wpadła w ogromne niedowierzanie. Kalen kazał szybko zabrać ranną matkę, podczas gdy sam zwrócił uwagę Nelthariona, by zapewnić im czas. Śmiercioskrzydły natomiast także ucierpiał w walce z byłą przyjaciółką, dlatego też musiał się ukryć. Smocza Królowa natomiast została odstawiona z powrotem do Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju. Thrall: Zmierzch Aspektów Jakiś czas później w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju Alexstraza i Ysera razem ze swoimi stadami spotkały się po raz pierwszy od czasu śmierci Malygosa z niebieskimi smokami , aby te pomogły w walce ze Śmiercioskrzydłym. Przeciwny temu pomysłowi był Arygos, czyli syn zmarłego Aspektu Magii, który miał wyrzuty do Alexstrazy oraz jej czerwonych smoków, po tym jak pomogli zabić jego ojca. Kalecgos bronił stanowiska Smoczej Królowej, lecz ich sprzeczki nagle zostały przerwane przez potężny wybuch. Ukochany Alexstrazy, Korialstraz odkrył, że w sanktuarium w Świątyni smoki zmierzchu oraz klan Młota Zmierzchu, którzy służyli Neltharionowi, rzucali mroczne zaklęcia na smocze jaja. Po tym jak udało mu się z nimi rozprawić, odkrył, że czary napastników zmutowały smoczęta, przemieniając je w zdeformowane chromatyczne smoki. Kiedy dotknął jaj, skażenie przeszło na niego. Potem okazało się, że nie tylko jaja w sanktuarium czerwonym zostały zakażone, ale także wszystkich stad w każdym z sanktuariów. Mutacja zaczęła działać także na Korialstraza, lecz myśląc o swojej ukochanej Alexstrazie, podjął on rozpaczliwą decyzję, by zniszczyć sanktuarium. Użył całej swojej mocy i wywołał potężną eksplozję, która zburzyła znaczną część Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, zasypując Korialstraza oraz pozostałe sanktuaria gruzami, niszcząc tym samym skażone jaja. Gdy obecne w Świątyni smoki się o tym dowiedziały, były zszokowane śmiercią oraz pozorną zdradą małżonka Alexstrazy. Smocza Królowa przeżyła to jednak najbardziej. Zrozpaczona jak i wściekła zarazem rozwiązała Pakt Smoczego Spokoju po czym uciekła na Pustkowie (Desolace) w Kalimdorze. Nie mając już kolejnego potomstwa ani małżonka została tam, gdzie czekała na powolną śmierć. Po jakimś czasie z pomocą przybyli do niej orkowy szaman Thrall oraz spiżowy smok Tick, którzy zostali tam wezwani przez Nozdormu. Jednakże Alexstraza nie chciała słuchać ich słów pocieszenia, po czym kazała im zejść jej z jej oczu. Thrall i spiżowy smok nie poddali się tak łatwo, i wyruszyli do Nexusa, by poprosić o wsparcie niebieskie smoki, które właśnie wybrały nowy Aspekt Magii - Kalecgosa. Po epizodzie na Północnej Grani, Thrall ponownie wraca do Alexstrazy zastając ją w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż poprzednio. Przynosi jej wizję, którą udało mu się tam posiąść, dzięki której Smocza Królowa poznaje prawdziwy los Korialstraza, i że tak naprawdę jej ukochany poświęcił się, by smoczęta ze Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju nie wykluły się jako sługi Nelthariona. Pokonując w końcu żal, Życiodajna wyrusza ze swym wybawcą do Nexusa, by tam wesprzeć niebieskie stado, które było atakowane przez chromatyczne smoki pod wodzą Chromatusa. Nie chciała pozwolić, aby ofiara Krasusa poszła na marne. Na miejscu czerwone, zielone i niebieskie smoki połączyły swe siły, by walczyć ze zmutowanymi sługami Śmiercioskrzydłego. Jednakże w trakcie walki, Chromatus wzmacnia swą moc, pokonując wszystkie trzy Aspekty. Jego triumf jednak nie trwa długo, gdyż niebawem na Północą Grań przybywa Nozdormu i jego spiżowe smoki, który wzywa pozostałe stada do ścisłej współpracy, gdyż tylko tak uda im się pokonać stworzenie, które ucieleśnia moce każdego z Aspektów. Chromatus posiadał pięć głów, każdą uosabiała inne stado, a wśród Aspektów nie było tylko Nelthariona. Wtedy Thrall, jako, że był szamanem, nakazał Aspektom przemienić się w swoje humanoidalne formy, by podarowały orkowi część mocy, dzięki czemu udało mu się zastąpić tymczasowo rolę Aspektu Ziemi. Dzięki takiej mocy, zjednoczonym smokom udaje się pokonać Chromatusa oraz zniewolić go w stworzonym przez niebieskie stado magicznym więzieniu, gdyż całkowite zabicie stworzenia nie było możliwe. Po bitwie Aspekty wraz z Thrallem udały się na szczyt Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, gdzie Nozdormu poinformował ich o planie zniszczenia wszystkich smoczych stad przez Przedwiecznych Bogów. Godzina Zmierzchu (czas uwolnienia Bogów) zbliżała się szybko, a smocze rody, dzięki pomocy szamana Thralla, będą gotowe stawić jej czoła. Aspekty podziękowały orkowi za pomoc dając mu po jednej ze swych łusek oraz prosząc o dalszą pomoc w powstrzymaniu Śmiercioskrzydłego. Gniew Krainy Ognia Jakiś czas potem, Thrall otrzymał kolejną wizję, w której ujrzał płonące Drzewo Świata Nordrassil oraz jednego z władców żywiołów - ognistego Ragnarosa, który wciąż służąc Przedwiecznym Bogom, chciał przyśpieszyć nadejście Godziny Zmierzchu. W obliczu tego zagrożenia szaman oraz Smocze Aspekty wyruszyły na Górę Hyjal, gdzie rosła Korona Niebios, by nie dopuścić do jej zniszczenia. W podobnym celu zarówno druidzi Kręgu Cenariona, jak i szamani Kręgu Ziemi połączyli swe siły ze smokami by oczyścić Nordrassil, które wcześniej ponownie zostało skażone przez wpływ Ragnarosa oraz Śmiercioskrzydłego. Aspekty, Thrall oraz członkowie dwóch kręgów spotkali się przy Studni Wieczności, by omówić plan działania, lecz wtedy niespodziewanie zjawili się członkowie klanu Młota Zmierzchu, którzy zniewolili zebranych. Tajemniczy przywódca grupy powiedział, że został tu wysłany by pokonać Thralla, zsyłając na niego klątwę, która sprawiła, że żywioły, których używał do walki ze złem, zaczęły mu się przeciwstawiać niszcząc go od wewnątrz. Wściekły Malfurion, który również był obecny na spotkaniu, spętał złowrogich przybyszów korzeniami, a ci ujawnili swą prawdziwą postać. Byli to druidzi płomieni pod wodzą samego Fandrala Jeleniorogiego, który przeszedł na stronę zła. Ostrzegł on pozostałych przed ich rychłą zagładą po czym zniknął wraz ze swoją grupą. Malfurion prędko wyruszył poinformować o całym zajściu pozostałych druidów z Gaju Luny (Moonglade). Thrall został zesłany do Wymiaru Żywiołów'' (Elemental Plane). Smocze Aspekty obawiały się, że nie ma już ratunku dla szamana, lecz jego ukochana, Aggra sądziła inaczej i wraz z bohaterami Przymierza i Hordy wyruszyła do Wymiaru, by go ocalić, czego udaje im się później dokonać. Odzyskanie Duszy Smoka Po tym jak Ragnaros został pokonany, Ysera otrzymała wizję podczas medytacji, w której ujrzała moment, stworzenia Duszy Smoka i zdała sobie sprawę, że stanowi ona potężną broń przeciwko Śmiercioskrzydłemu. Alexstraza zgodziła się ze swoją siostrą, lecz artefakt został zniszczony przez Rhonina po tym jak została przez niego uratowana pod Grim Batol. Jednakże można byłoby go odzyskać, za sprawą podróży w czasie. Smocza Królowa zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że to by nie wystarczyło, gdyż Dusza Smoka była skażona mocą Przedwiecznych Bogów, a przez to artefakt nie był w stanie wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy Neltharionowi. W związku z tym Nozdormu zaproponował cofnięcie się w czasie aż do wydarzeń z Wojny Starożytnych, kiedy to przedmiot został stworzony. W całą sprawę włączyli się bohaterowie Przymierza i Hordy, którzy mieli pomóc w odzyskaniu artefaktu. Godzina Zmierzchu Podczas powrotu do przeszłości, bohaterom udaje się zdobyć nieskalaną Duszę Smoka. Następnie wraz z Thrallem udają się do Smoczej Śniedzi, gdzie udają się do Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, by spotkać się z czerwonymi, spiżowymi, zielonymi oraz niebieskimi smokami. W drodze są jednak atakowani przez siły Nelthariona oraz Młota Zmierzchu, które za wszelką cenę chcą zdobyć Duszę Smoka. W końcu jednak udaje im się pokonać wszystkie przeciwności i docierają na szczyt, by spotkać się z Aspektami. Thrall obawia się, że przez wielką moc Duszy, nie zdołają zapanować nad artefaktem i zamiast ocalić Azeroth, mogą wszystko zniszczyć. Alexstraza przyznaje rację szamanowi, lecz Kalecgos ma co do tego inne zdanie. Uważa, że Soczewka Skupiająca, która została niegdyś użyta do pokonania Malygosa, może pomóc im zjednoczyć się z mocą Duszy Smoka, a dzięki temu będą mogli jej użyć, by obrócić moc Śmiercioskrzydłego przeciwko niemu. Aspekty zgodziły się podjąć ryzyko i poleciły bohaterom Przymierza i Hordy, aby udali się przez portal do Oka Wieczności i odzyskali Soczewkę. Rozprawiając się z tamtejszymi fanatykami Młota Zmierzchu udaje im się odzyskać magiczny przedmiot. Po powrocie na szczyt Świątyni, smoczy władcy rozpoczęli rytuał, lecz przedtem Alexstraza ostrzegła Aspekty, że to pochłonie znaczną część ich mocy, co spowoduje poważne osłabienie, a Thrall poprosił bohaterów, by ci strzegli ich podczas ceremonii przed siłami Śmiercioskrzydłego. Wtedy to sam Neltharion podlatuje do Świątyni mówiąc do Alexstrazy, że podczas jego nieobecności zajmował się przemianą jej smocząt w swoje sługi, które obrócą się przeciwko swej matce. Ta odpowiada mu, że od zamiany w smoki zmierzchu nie są już jej dziećmi i każe bohaterom je zabić. W pewnym momencie Śmiercioskrzydły wpada w gniew i decyduje się na przywołanie swojego największego sługi - Ultraxiona - ogromnego i potężnego smoka zmierzchu, który osłabił Aspekty po czym zaatakował czempionów Przymierza i Hordy, lecz wkrótce zostaje przezeń pokonany. Wraz z jego upadkiem, orkowi oraz smokom udaje się nasycić swoją mocą Duszę Smoka. Alexstraza powierzyła artefakt Thrallowi mówiąc, że los tego świata spoczywa teraz w jego rękach. Szaman użył go wyzwalając potężną wiązkę, która uderzyła krążącego nad Świątynią Śmiercioskrzydłego. Moc nie zabiła go, lecz zdołała uszkodzić jedną z płyt na jego grzbiecie. Rozsierdzony Neltharion uciekł w stronę Malstromu, ogromnego wiru w centrum świata, który był pozostałością po pierwszej Studni Wieczności, niszcząc po drodze śmigłowiec bojowy Hordy. Jednakże tym razem miał to być już koniec ucieczek Nelthariona. Tym razem należało go powstrzymać raz na zawsze. Bohaterowie, Thrall oraz Aspekty wsiedli na pokład śmigłowca bojowego Przymierza i wyruszyli za Aspektem Śmierci. W ciągu drogi byli atakowani przez sługi zmierzchu, lecz na niewiele im się to zdało. W końcu udało im się wyprzedzić Śmiercioskrzydłego, dzięki czemu bohaterowie mogli przeprowadzić desant, lądując na grzbiecie Nelthariona. Tam starali się zniszczyć uszkodzoną przez szamana płytę, co się w końcu ziściło. Teraz Aspekt Śmierci miał słaby punkt. Thrall wykorzystał to i ponownie użył Duszy Smoka, której moc trafiając w odsłonięte ciało smoka, przeszyła go na wylot. Śmiercioskrzydły poległ wpadając w odmęty Malstromu. Smocza Królowa przyznała, że Thrall i bohaterowie dokonali niemożliwego i podarowała czempionom Skrzynię Aspektów, z której mogli wziąć co zechcą, na którą bądź co bądź zasłuzyli. Jednakże nagle, gdy wydawało się, że na dobre pokonano Nelthariona, z wodnego wiru wyłonił się Śmiercioskrzydły, lecz nie jako smok. Jego postać została drastycznie zdeformowana, a z ciała wychodziło tysiące ognistych macek. Aspekty wraz z bohaterami przystąpiły do walki. Alexstraza zagwarantowała im, że będzie zrzucać w nich kule ognia, które zamiast ranić, zagoją ich rany, Ysera dała im możliwość wejścia do Szmaragdowego Snu, jeśli bitwa okaże się zbyt ciężka, Nozdormu spowolnił ataki Nelthariona a Kalecgos ostrzeliwał swą mocą jego sługi. Ostatecznie, w momencie osłabienia Nelthariona, Alexstraza oddała całą swą najczystszą moc prosto ze swego serca do Duszy Smoka, dzięki czemu Śmiercioskrzydły, tym razem na dobre, został zniszczony. Kataklizm dobiegł końca. Smocza Królowa zbliżyła się do bohaterów, Thralla oraz Aggry, mówiąc: ''"Bohaterowie, którzy walczyli po naszej stronie, zapewnili temu światu przetrwanie... ale teraz musimy to zobaczyć oczami śmiertelników. My, Smocze Aspekty osiągnęliśmy nasz cel, a nasza starożytna moc została wyczerpana. Ale mimo iż nasz dzień dobiega końca, życie wciąż trwa..." - Alexstraza zbliżyła się do Aggry dotykając jej brzuch. "...i nowe pokolenia przyjądą na ten świat. Dzisiejsze zwycięstwo należy do tych wszystkich, którzy stanęli na przeciw ciemności. Wy jesteście prawdziwymi obrońcami Azeroth... a przyszłość tego świata, jest w waszych rękach... albowiem dzień ery śmiertelników, właśnie się zaczął." Od tamtego momentu, Alexstraza wraz z innymi Aspektami wyrzekły się nieśmiertelności i swojej mocy, mając świadomość, że jedynie śmiertelnicy są nadzieją Azeroth. Narodziny Aspektów (teraźniejszość) Po Katakliźmie dawne Smocze Aspekty musiały stawić czoła nowemu wyzwaniu - odnalezienia swej ścieżki przeznaczenia. Wyzbywając się mocy i obowiązku obrony nad Azeroth mogły zacząć wszystko od nowa. Największą niepewność wobec przyszłości odczuł Kalecgos, który pewnego dnia trafił na tajemniczy artefakt, który pozwolił mu widzieć oczami zmarłego poprzednika, Malygosa, jeszcze za czasów kiedy był proto-smokiem. Tymczasem wszystkie smoki zgromadziły się w Świątyni, by według tradycji, przeżyć wspólnie koniunkcję dwóch księżyców Azeroth. Po krótkim spotkaniu Alexstraza, Ysera i Nozdormu podjęli ostateczną decyzję oficjalnego rozwiązania Paktu Smoczego Spokoju za miesiąc. Jakiś czas później Życiodajna wraz z siostrą i Nozdormu została poproszona przez Kalecgosa o spotkanie w związku z tajemniczym artefaktem, który jak się okazało, należał do opiekuna Tyra. Dzięki niemu poznał on odległą przeszłość Alexstrazy, Ysery, Malygosa, Nelthariona i Nozdormu jeszcze zanim otrzymali moce od tytanów. Zdał sobie sprawę, że smoki nie muszą być Aspektami, by chronić ten świat, z czym zgodzili się pozostali i postanowili nie rezygnować ze swoich działań mających na celu obronę Azeroth. Ponadto trójka dawnych Aspektów poprosiła Kalecgosa, aby nikomu nie wspominał o prawdziwej naturze Galakronda, gdyż nie chcieli, aby ktokolwiek w przyszłości podążył jego ścieżką. Zbrodnie Wojenne Mijały kolejne lata, a na Azeroth zagościł kolejny antagonista, jakim był Garosz Piekłorycz (Garrosh Hellscream), który po Katakliźmie został wybrany przez Thralla na wodza Hordy. Dopuścił się on wielu zbrodni, zbierając pokaźną liczbę wrogów, lecz gdy w końcu jego rządy dobiegły końca, musiał odpowiedzieć za wszystko, czego się dopuścił. Niedługo potem odbył się jego proces, na którym zgromadzili się wszyscy, którzy ucierpieli podczas jego panowania, a wśród nich znalazła się także Alexstraza. Choć Garosz nigdy nic nie zrobił Smoczej Królowej osobiście, to ta oskarżyła go o jego sojusz z klanem Smoczej Paszczy, z którym Alexstraza nie miała miłych wspomnień. Wtedy też opowiedziała wszystkim obecnym swoją tragiczną historię z Grim Batol, o tym jak była zmuszana do znoszenia jaj i o tym jak klan traktował ją i jej dzieci jako narzędzie wojny. Jednakże największe poruszenie na zebranych wywarła historia, w której orkowie rozbili smocze jajo na jej oczach, po czym rzucili jej w twarz szczątkami nienarodzonego smoczęcia. Członek Hordy jak i przeciwnik Garosza, tauren Baine Krwawe Kopyto'' (Baine Bloodhoof) '' zapytał wprost Smoczą Królową, co by zrobiła, gdyby miała okazję stanąć twarzą w twarz z orkami, którzy zadali jej oraz jej potomstwu tyle bólu. Odpowiedź Alexstrazy ogromnie zadziwiła Baina, gdyż oświadczyła, że kocha każdy przejaw życia na Azeroth, nawet orków. Życie jest zmianą, a wraz z nią przychodzą wybory między dobrem, a złem i jeśli zło przejmie górę, a wraz z nim będzie zagrożone wszelkie inne życie, to tylko wtedy nie ma litości i nadziei. Tauren ponownie zapytał, co by zrobiła, gdyby ci sami orkowie żyli i błagali ją o wybaczenie. Ta, spoglądając na obecnego na zebraniu Thralla oznajmiła, że przebaczyłaby im. Zgony Chronii Podczas gdy Legion po raz kolejny zaatakował Azeroth, przedstawicielka spiżowych smoków w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju Chronia (Chromie), poprosiła bohaterów Przymierza i Hordy o pomoc w naprawieniu linii czasowych, gdyż dowiedziała się, że niespodziewanie umrze. Bohaterowie wraz z Chronią zapytali Alexstrazę, czy ostatnio była świadkiem jakichś dziwnych zdarzeń. Ta opowiedziała im o nieumarłych, którzy panoszą się po Rubinowym Sanktuarium czerwonych smoków nieopodal świątyni, co było dziwne, gdyż ostatni atak miał miejsce podczas Plagi Króla Lisza. Bohaterowie udali się by to sprawdzić, gdzie zdołali powstrzymać atak. Poza tą akcją, Alexstraza nie odegrała żadnej znaczącej roli w Legionie. Battle for Azeroth W czasie Krwawej Wojny, Alexstraza wysłała czerwoną smoczycę Zallestrazę do regionu Drustvar na Kul Tiras. Jej misją było zlokalizowanie niedawno odkrytych szczątków starożytnego smoka Valekiusa i wykonaniu stosownego rytuału, który miał zapobiec jego ożywieniu. Zallestraza odniosła sukces w powierzonym jej zadaniu i wyruszyła dalej, by zając się innymi sprawami zleconymi jej przez Alexstrazę. Serce Azeroth Spowite w Krwawej Wojnie Azeroth potrzebowało bohaterów, którzy dołożyliby wszelkich starań, by ją zakończyć. Jednakże wojna nie była w tym momencie największym problemem. Planeta Azeroth była zagrożona bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Po tym jak Sargeras dźgnął świat swym mieczem, ostatni Przedwieczny Bóg, N'Zoth zaczął działać wykorzystując konflikt między Przymierzem, a Hordą o azeryt, surowiec o niezwykle potężnej mocy, który był zastygłą krwią samego tytana, i który ujawnił się tuż po pokonaniu Sargerasa. Uśpiona dusza Azeroth zaczęła wołać o pomoc. Jej głos usłyszał Magni Miedziobrody, dawny król krasnoludów, który kiedyś został zamieniony w diament. Zwołał on najbardziej zaufanych bohaterów Przymierza i Hordy, by ci pomogli planecie przetrwać. W miejscu uderzenia miecza Sargerasa, pod Silithus odnaleźli starożytną komnatę tytanów, która była sercem całego Azeroth. Tam też Magni mógł usłyszeć głos uśpionej tytanidy. Dzięki pomocy czempionów do komnaty udało się sprowadzić tytaniczny konstrukt, MATK-ę, która posiadała cenne informacje o Azeroth. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom diagnozy i analizy po jakimś czasie oznajmiła, że planeta umiera, lecz wspomniała również o możliwości rozwiązania tego problemu. Miało nim być stworzenie Serca Azeroth - magicznego amuletu stworzonego z azerytu, który mógłby ustabilizować rozpad planety. Jednakże musiał on być nasycony esencjami, które napędzają świat. Moce, które odpowiadały za każdy aspekt stworzenia, a stworzeniami, które je w sobie nosiły były właśnie smocze stada. Potrzeba było jednego z przedstawicieli każdego stada, by użyczył swojej mocy do wzmocnienia artefaktu. Za niebieskim stadem opowiedział się Kalecgos, za czarnym Ebyssian, za zielonym Merithra, a za spiżowym Chronia. Potrzebowali jeszcze przedstawiciela z czerwonego stada. Kalecgos próbował telepatycznie skontaktować się z Alexstrazą, lecz daremnie. Zaniepokoił go fakt, że Smocza Królowa milczy, kiedy losy Azeroth są tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Powiadomił bohaterów Przymierza i Hordy, by ci udali się w miejsce, gdzie ostatnio ją widziano - do Cynobrowej Reduty (Vermillion Redoubt) na Wyżynach Zmierzchu (Twilight Highlands). Inwazja smoków zmierzchu Po dotarciu na miejsce bohaterowie wraz z Kalecgosem wyruszyli na poszukiwania Alexstrazy. Jak się okazało, czerwone stado zostało zaatakowane i uwięzione w Reducie przez smoki zmierzchu. Po wybiciu najeźdźców czempioni utorowali sobie drogę do Smoczej Królowej. Ta podziękowała im za pomoc, lecz wiedziała że to nie koniec walki. Razem z bohaterami ruszyli odszukać źródło inwazji smoczych napastników. Jak się później okazało, całej agresji na Redutę przewodziła niejaka Vexiona, która wraz ze swoim stadem przemieniała czerwone smoki w abominacje zmierzchu. Wprost poprosiła Alexstrazę, by ta dołączyła do nich w zamian za niewyobrażalną moc jaką daje im N'Zoth. Życiodajna kategorycznie odmawiła tej paskudnej propozycji po czym wraz z Kalecgosem zaatakowała ją. Bohaterowie tym czasem otrzymali rozkaz uwolnienia czerwonych smoków schwytanych przez sługi Vexiony. Wkrótce potem smoczyca zmierzchu uciekła, więc Kalecgos i Alexstraza wraz z czempionami ruszyli za nią w pościg. Wkrótce potem stanęli z nią w szranki. Nie mogąc dłużej walczyć ze zjednoczonymi siłami obrońców Azeroth, Vexiona zbiegła przysięgając zemstę. Alexstraza zaniechała dalszego pościgu i ponownie podziękowała czempionom za pomoc w odbiciu Cynobrowej Reduty. By wynagrodzić to swym wybawcom zdecydowała się pomóc bohaterom we wzmocnieniu Serca Azeroth, by ci mogli ocalić świat raz jeszcze. Alexstraza wyruszyła do Komnaty Serca, gdzie spotkała pozostałych członków każdego ze stad. Tam podarowała bohaterom zaklętą smoczą łuskę, która pozwoliła im na nasycenie amuletu mocą czerwonych smoków. Wkrótce potem, każdy z zebranych smoków skupił swoją moc na artefakcie. Amulet powierzono bohaterom Azeroth, dzięki czemu mogli oni korzystać z poszczególnych esencji zyskując różne wzmocnienia. O Yserze Podczas pobytu w Komnacie Serca, Merithra, córka Ysery zapytała Alexstrazę o swoją zmarłą matkę (Ysera została zabita przez bohaterów Przymierza i Hordy po tym jak satyr Xavius spaczył ją mocą Szmaragdowego Koszmaru). Merithra bardzo przeżyła jej śmierć i chciała się dowiedzieć, jaka była jej relacja ze starszą siostrą. Ta opowiedziała jej o tym, że Ysera zawsze była najmniejsza z piątki Aspektów, przez co wszyscy myśleli, że jest słabsza. Nie była to jednak prawda, bowiem stanowiła cząstkę Azeroth tak samo jak czwórka pozostałych. Merithra miała świadomość, że to teraz na niej spoczywa obowiązek przywództwa zielonych smoków, lecz wątpiła w swą siłę. Alexstraza pocieszała ją mówiąc, że ani ona, ani Ysera nie były gotowe na zostanie jednym z Aspektów, lecz na swej drodze musiały stawić czoła wielu wyzwaniom. Dopiero wtedy poznały swą siłę. Słowa te dały nadzieję Merithrze. Hearthstone Alexstraza jest jedną z kart w Hearthstone, której efekt sprawia, że pozostałe zdrowie bohatera zostaje ustawione na 15 pkt. Heroes of the Storm W Heroes of the Storm Alexstraza walczyła z Hanzo, gdzie ten pokonując ją, zaskarbił sobie uznanie smoczycy, która otworzyła przed nim Nexus. Upadek Królewskiego Płaskowyżu Alexstraza w czasie natarcia Władcy Kruków na Królewski Płaskowyż była jedną z czterech głównodowodzących jego armii, gdzie znana była pod mianem Widmowej Smoczycy. Jednakże poległa za sprawą dzielnych bohaterów Nexusa. Ciekawostki * Alexstraza po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w książce Richarda A. Knaaka "Dzień Smoka" ''(Luty, 2001) * W wersji polskiej głosu Alexstrazie użycza Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska. Ta sama aktorka użycza głosu Valli. W wersji angielskiej Wendee Lee. * Jest drugim smokiem w grze. Pierwsza była Chronia. * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alexstraza nawiązuje do pokonania Malygosa w Nexusie -''"Życie toczy się dalej i jeszcze dalej, i tak dalej." * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alexstraza nawiązuje do kampanii reklamowej firmy Snickers - "Pozostałe czerwone smoki sądzą, że głodna nie jestem sobą. Masz coś na ząb?" * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alexstraza nawiązuje do swojej smoczej formy - "Nie macie pojęcia jak trudno jest znaleźć biżuterię, która zmienia rozmiary". * Od Wrath of the Lich King do Legionu Alexstraza i Sylwana posiadały ten sam model zbroi, z czego ta druga miała ją pierwsza''.'' Nawiązuje do tego jedna z wypowiedzi Alexstrazy - "Może i Sylwana nosiła to już wcześniej, ale mnie jest w tym bardziej do twarzy." * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alexstraza nawiązuje do postaci Borcha Trzy Kawki z sagi Andrzeja Sapkowskiego "Wiedźmin". ''Ów Borch był w rzeczywistości złotym smokiem, który mógł przybierać dowolną postać. Alexstraza jest nim wyjątkowo zauroczona ''- "Nie przechodził tędy pewien kędzierzawy jegomość? Mówił o sobie Trzy Kawki i był... piękny." * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alexstraza nawiązuje do utworzu Ryszarda Rynkowskiego "Życie jest nowelą", ''który został wykorzystany w serialu telewizyjnym ''"Klan" - "Życie jest piękne, jest dobre, a czasem nawet dziwne, ale zdecydowanie nie jest nowelą." * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alexstraza nawiązuje do znanej legendy o smoku wawelskim i owcy wypchanej siarką wykonanej przez szewca. Smok zjadł ów owcę i wkrótce potem zginął - "Co to? Owca wypchana siarką? Ha, ha, ha! Przezabawne!" Źródła * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm (2015), Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2007), World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010), World of Warcraft: Legion (2016), World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018), Hearthstone (2014) * Richard A. Knaak - "Dawn of the Aspects" * Richard A. Knaak - War of the Ancients trylogy: "The Well of Eternity", "The Demon Soul", "The Sundering", "Archive" * Aaron Rosenberg - "Tides of Darkness" * Richard A. Knaak - "Stormrage" * Christie Golden - "Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects" * Christie Golden - "War Crimes" * Wowgamepedia * Heroes of the Storm Gamepedia * Richard A. Knaak - "Day of the Dragon" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pomocnicy Kategoria:Warcraft Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Hearthstone